FallenWind's Proposal
These are some of the changes/additions I propse Combat System Well first are my thoughts on what the stat system should be. Strength determines how hard the user hits and how effective blocking is. Speed '''determines how fast you move and your dodging ability. '''Ki Levels '''levels determine how much Ki you have in you. To calculate Ki Levels is '''50 + (KL * 5) Ki Control '''determines how powerful and succesful your ki attacks will be. '''Endurance '''determines your health level. To calculate Health is '''100 + (END * 10) Stat Points will of course be used to increase your stats and be added to the Total Stats section above. It will get increasingly hard to level up stats. In addition, the number of Stat Points you get will increase upon Rank Upgrade. Ki Attacks Here is how I think Ki Attacks should go. Ki is the energy inside of the user used for various attacks. All Ki attacks have a Ki Cost, which subtracts from your Ki Level. For each Ki Attack, there is a Base Damage it does. All Ki attacks can be controlled and redirected by the user, if they have the sufficent Ki Control. If you have the sufficent Ki Control, you Ki Attack can be Supercharged, raising it up a level. For example, say you use a Standard attack costing 10 KL, and does a base damage of 20. You can super charge it to a Super attack costing 30 KL, doing a base damage of 50, increasing the recharge rate to 3, but this is only if you have the Ki Control of 10. If you Ki Control is not sufficient for a move, but you do it anyway, the attack cannot be controlled, is considerably weaker, and can sometimes dissipate into the air. For example, if you try to do a Super Move but only have a Ki Control of 6, the move will be weaker, uncontrollable, and might dissipate. A recharge rate is the number of turns it takes to be able to use that certain Ki Attack again. Race Changes The Saiyans, Majins, and Androids are all fine. Some additions to the other races Id like to add are as follows. The Humans can use Kaioken x4, x20, x100 The Nameks can regenerate as long as their core is intact and manipulate their bodies (like arm elongation and such) Frost Demons can survive any environment, and can only be killed if they are blasted into complete oblivion. But they still pass out when they reach health 0. Race of Hera can use moves that affect the body of their opponent. They also have 3 extra forms, Super Hera, Ultra Hera, and Final Hera. Fusion Dance A rank up that allows two players to fuse into one being. This being has access to all the moves and abilities of both, and their stats are combined. However, if one being is stronger then the other, then they have to downgrade their stats to be equal to the partner. For example, if two fusers have mostly equal stats, but Player 1 has 10 strength while Player 2 has 8, the Player 1 must downgrade their strength to 8 when they fuse, making the fusion has 16 strength. Also, fused players cannot fuse with anyone else. Category:Information